The Two Of Us
by Blurred Pencil
Summary: 1 Lost Rose. 1 Lunatic on a killing spree. Can the Doctor and Jack get Rose back? Can they stop the seemingly random murders? Or will it just be too late? Last chappie people!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again this is me timerelativedimensioninspace back after a long writers block. This time though I have help from a trusted mate who will remain unnamed but the star knows who she is. Pre Doomsday, well no Doomsday at all, some spoilers though for all eppies up to Army of Ghosts, I'm not getting rid of Miss Rose Tyler yet! So I'll stop rambling and get on with it!**

The Two of us- Chapter 1 "Not Good"

In the TARDIS the Doctor, as per usual, was dancing around the main controls; while Rose looked on doubled up in laughter. She was watching as the Doctor suddenly stopped in front of the computer screen. The colour in his face drained. Rose walked over,

"Doctor? Doctor what's up?"

"Damn."

"What?"

"We have a really big problem," muttered the Doctor frowning. He muttered something in Galifrean, no doubt to the TARDIS and not to Rose.

"What?" He laughed at her ignorance of the situation before explaining.

"We are caught in a tractor beam, we're being dragged to this ship, probably your stupid Torchwoods work, and now well…" He waved his arms dramatically as if to prove a point. "We're slightly buggered."

"Well it can't possibly be that bad now can it?"

"Er Hello is Rose Tyler still there? I've been banished; this is British Empire well more world empire stuff and I'm not even supposed to exist."

"Oh" There was a crash and Rose and the Doctor were thrown to the floor. They heard incomprehensible shouting outside, there was banging on the door, a crash and smoke filled the TARDIS.

An American voice filled the air,

"Take 'em down with the other fella," it said in a clear commanding way. The Doctor and Rose were roughly hauled to their feet, had blindfolds and handcuffs put on and were pulled away to meet their fate.

**Please review, I know it's a short chapter but I'll update soon with a long one ok? You get a nice little éclair for reviewing, constructed criticism is welcomed but nice ones make me dance stupidly round the room. **** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot Chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing. This is completely dedicated to my friend and co-writer.**

The Two of Us- Chapter 2 " I think we have a mystery"

In the blank room the Doctor was pacing. It was really beginning to get to Rose, driving her mad.

"Doctor will you just sit down please?" She said irritably

"Thinking," Was his short reply, his face screwed up in the effort of thinking. Rose giggled at his face, and then informed him of something of a great importance.

"You know, they didn't take your sonic screwdriver." The Doctor's dumbstruck face was something she wished she had a camera for and she just laughed at him until she very nearly fell of the low bunk she was perched on. The Doctor searched his pockets and pulled out a packet of jelly babies instead of his sonic screwdriver.

"Huh?"

"Doctor what is with the jelly babies?"

"Erm I'm not entirely sure, they were just in there." He pushed the packet back into his pocket and found his sonic screwdriver. He slowly undid the lock with the screwdriver, and poked his head out of the cell. When he was sure he signalled to Rose to follow him down the corridor.

They crept quietly down the blank grey corridor, soft music from the officers' room masking the sound of their footsteps.

"You can't get out." The powerful voice made both Rose and the Doctor jump in shock. They peered into a darkened cell, and could just about make out a shadow at the back of it. The shadow moved forward, for some reason the Doctor felt scared and intimidated; there was something about this figure he just couldn't place his finger on.

"Hey! What the heck are you guys doing?" Rose jumped again but the Doctor stayed still, as if hypnotised. She tried to shake him out of it but he remained standing there. Then suddenly he started to unlock the cell in a zombie like manner.

"OI! Can't you hear me get away from there!" the guard yelled once more and pushed the Doctor away, locking the door firmly.

"I'm gonna have to get my boss." He said, yanking the Doctor back to his feet. The Doctor seemed to have no idea what was happening, his brown eyes slightly unfocused, as he was pulled back to the cell. Rough hands grabbed Rose from behind and she screamed in shock, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice. She was pushed by someone she could not see back into the cell. The young guard, who was wearing a rather beat up grey uniform with a black leather jacket on over the top of it, started to search them thoroughly, starting with the Doctor. He confiscated the Doctor's sonic screwdriver; jelly babies and found some other strange things in his pocket which he also took.

Rose was then searched thoroughly but nothing that would aid their escape was found on her. They were then left on their own in the cell once more.

"Doctor what was with you back there?" Rose asked looking at him. He was pale and collapsed onto the low bunk.

"I … I dunno," he stuttered, "I just … I dunno… I … I couldn't do anything I… just felt so weird." She noticed him shiver and sat next to him; she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Think of it as Scooby doo, 'I think we have a mystery on our hands!" The Doctor didn't even bother to retort, unusual for him.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

**You all know where the review button is so, go on go on press it and tell me what you think. Please. There's still some éclairs with caramel… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chappie 3 and I would like to thank reviewers and my co-writer.**

The Two of Us- Chapter 3 "Do I know you?"

Next morning, well Rose didn't know if it was actually morning, she stirred. The Doctor lay asleep beside her, tossing and turning, she was surprised he hadn't fallen off the low bunk they had been forced to share. Neither had felt like sleeping on the floor, well no blankets or anything could you blame them?

Rose gently nudged the Doctor; he didn't stir, so she elbowed him in the ribs harder. She wondered why she wanted him awake so soon, he looked so peaceful asleep. Oh well, he was looking into her eyes with slight confusion.

"Huh?" he mumbled to her. If only she had some water to wake him up properly. It was not very pleasant in the cell, all dingy and dark.

"Grubs up campers!" yelled a falsely happy voice. A tray of food was shoved through a flap in the door. Rose ran to it thinking about how lovely the food would be and her face fell into disgust as she saw what they'd been given to eat. Stale bread; some mankey looking stew that she didn't really want to contemplate; and two glasses of milk with some rather dubious looking floating things within them, she very nearly threw up.

She looked round and saw the Doctor didn't look fond of what they'd been given to eat and drink.

"Better eat up, you're gonna need your strength to say hi to your lord and master!" Said the young guard in his grey uniform, "Enjoy." Rose just pushed the tray back to the guard,

"I don't think we'll enjoy it much thanks." The Doctor nodded as back up.

"Your funeral," muttered the guard as he took the meal away looking at how sick the Doctor looked.

"Mornin' sir!" said the guard part way down the corridor.

"What's up, they not appreciatin' my cookin'?" Asked the American voice.

"No Sir."

"Unlock the door, I'll go say hi," the American voice demanded. There was a creak as the barred cell door opened,

"Well I never."

Captain Jack was stood framed by the low doorway,

"Rose Tyler?" Rose looked up and froze in shock.

"Jack?" Rose gasped. The Doctor groaned,

"Aww my belly…" the Doctor still lay on the bunk but Rose had run to Jack, making sure it was actually him. That was when Jack grabbed Rose and placed a kiss to her lips, then pulled away.

"Who's your new fella?" indicating the Doctor.

"He's not new, he's the Doctor."

"He looks different." Commented Jack, "Hmm not bad looking though…"

"Jack, you haven't changed a bit, and he regenerated."

"I thought that was just a legend." Jacks face expressed shock.

"Yeah but you thought we were a legend," muttered the Doctor. "Hi by the way."

"Hey sexy." Said Jack

"Nice to see you too Jack," murmured the Doctor wearily.

"You left me to die on that goddamn space station."

"I didn't even know you were alive," said the Doctor honestly.

"Sure you didn't," Muttered Jack sarcastically, "Anyway lets call it quits and come 'n' give ol' Jack a big hug!"

The Doctor slowly pulled himself to his feet, and Jack moved over towards him and engulfed the Doctor in his best bear hug. As soon as Jack pulled away from the hug he punched the Doctor as hard as could in the face. Rose stood in shock with a hand over her mouth; the Doctor now sat on the floor, he slipped his fingers into his mouth and pulled them out again. They were drenched in blood,

"Well done Jack, thanks a lot for that, really needed it," the Doctors voice simply dripped with sarcasm. Jack stood there and then called a guard, they muttered to each other in a corner, so the Doctor and Rose couldn't hear.

"We'll take you to more comfy quarters, but no escape attempt or you'll find yourself back down here sharing a cell with a bear."

"You don't actually keep bears on board do you?" asked Rose timidly.

"Do you wanna find out?" Jack replied.

"No."

"Good, guard put handcuffs on the Doctor, he's full of tricks I don't want him pulling any stunts just yet. He could shut this whole thing down and disappear in his TARDIS before we can say 'who turned out the lights?'"

Handcuffs were put the Doctor and they were pulled towards their new quarters.

They entered the corridor which had all the cells branching from it, it was plain and painted grey. They walked past many empty cells, some were brightly lit so the beings within them didn't loose their sight, but one was dark. The Doctor tried to look inside but them realised it was the same one as before, the one with the strange figure that had done even stranger things. He was pulled by the handcuffs round his wrists as he paused to look inside.

He yelped in pain as screaming agony filled his head, reaching every inch of his body. He heard voices around him but couldn't make sense of them. His sight blurred and clouded over, he heard a strong voice echo through his mind just before everything darkened and went black.

"Help."

**Oh please please don't go mad and light the torches, but this isn't going to be updated for a while, see I'm going on holiday for a week, and no computer, no laptop, no internet and maybe no way to update this. Though I will play around with a few ideas in my bored hours and will maybe give you a really good chappie to make up for it. Besides be nice be a friend and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry it took so long but I was on holiday and had no way to get to the net, basically where I went was the middle of no where, not complaining though 'twas nice and relaxing just me, my books and my games console and Lego Star Wars I was very busy trying to complete it, I failed though. Anyway the show must go on and so must my story. Once again thanks to my co writer and I would also like to thank Shrink to be and One of the Riddles, what great reviewers you are, as for the rest I feel there has been a break down of communications I have a lot of hits on this story and 9 reviews. ??? Where are the rest of you? I don't bite so review!**

The Two of us- Chapter 4 (or so I believe) "Explaining"

* * *

The Doctor slowly became aware of voices echoing around, piercing his throbbing migraine.

"How do you think I'd feel left on that bloody spaceship while you two leave for a good time?" Sounded like Jack having a rant.

"Still doesn't mean you have to try and beat him up!" God bless Rose, she was going to defend him to the death.

"OH so what did you think I'd do sleep with him?"

"No I didn't mean that, but you could see he wasn't too good you didn't need to make it worse!"

The Doctor decided it might be a good idea to just keep his eyes closed and pretend no one was at home. He found the voices rapidly fading and a comforting, enveloping silence surrounded him as he surrendered to the deep blackness.

* * *

He groaned; his head throbbing. He struggled to remember where he was.

"Doctor?" He just about heard Rose say softly. "You alright?"

"No," he just about managed to say through his stupor. His mind felt fuzzy and nothing was clear, it was like being drunk but not being drunk, he felt like all his energy had been taken from him. He couldn't move; he felt drained and eventually slipped unconscious again.

* * *

Rose didn't leave his side; he would come round and be his old self again, she needed to know if Jack had done this, but in her heart she knew something stranger and more mysterious was going on. Something that was not human had done this. And she had a feeling she knew where.

She found Jack in his office. It was a strange little room, filled with odd pieces of space junk and shrapnel. It was just another sci-fi room; the square room should have been plain and office like. One wall was a window looking out into space, at the moment the planet Jupiter, at least Rose thought it was Jupiter, could be seen. Another wall was devoted entirely to a huge widescreen TV, which was currently showing the main hangar bay. The other two walls were covered with little metal shelves; each one had a pile of books and artefacts on it. Jack himself sat behind a low black desk with a metallic finish. The desk had many files, papers and a laptop cramming the surface, and Jack himself looked a little rushed off his feet. But he always had time for her. He looked up the computer screen and Rose, exclaiming with delight,

"Rose! How are you? And more to the point is the Doctor any better?"

"He's still the same; I need to go down to the detention area, that cell, the dark one I need to know what's in there."

Jack's face darkened.

"I can't do that for you Rose."

"Why the hell not? You're the captain of the ship and whatever is in that cell did something to the Doctor and I need to know what!" Rose fumed silently as Jack looked at her, his face completely calm.

"You're right, you should know," he took a deep breath. "In that cell we have a man we picked up, his ship was badly damaged and he nearly collided with us. When we tried to help him he turned nasty, he killed three members of hangar staff and we have no idea how, there were no injuries and post mortem examination showed they weren't strangled either. It seems for some reason their energy just disappeared and they just couldn't live. We managed to get him to a cell and he has refused to eat, drink, talk and he shows no desire to get out. But all the people who go too near the cell, like the Doctor, they just collapse and run out of energy. Some are saying its magic others don't want to know, and it's my job to find out what's happening. Overall whatever it is has killed seven people and it seems nearly killed the Doctor. Some people are calling it the Dark Lord, has a nice ring to it so I started to use it too, but… now you know that do you still wanna talk to it?"

"No," Rose replied shaking her head. "But I still need to know what did this to the Doctor and how."

"Ok, but your not gonna like what you see."

Jack led her out of the room and she had to follow him down a white corridor; then a bluish one that had windows along one side; then a black one and into a lift. They went down several floors and the doors opened into the detention area.

Jack led her to the darkened cell, unlocked the door and pushed it open with a creak. Rose took a wary step inside and as her eyes became accustomed to the gloom she screamed.

**Dun Dun Durn, ok bad attempt at dramatic music. Anyway tell me what you think, and do review it will make me write this all the faster. So go on hit the little review button and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 wow, again my shouts go out to my co writer, Shrink to be and One of the Riddles, what great support you have all been thanks!**

The Two of Us- Chapter 5; "the Dark Lord"

_Rose took a wary step inside and as her eyes became accustomed to the gloom she screamed._

* * *

A shadowed figure approached her; she was frozen by an unknown fear. She screamed once more, and Jack burst into the cell, but it was too late she had seen the horrors he had hidden in the cell.

The figure was tall and slim; time had not been kind to this man. His thick hair whitened and grizzled into a tangled mane. A once handsome face desecrated with twisted scars, his eyes slightly uneven were the colour of ice and unnerving to look into. His clothes in near tattered rags, everything about him spoke of power like he had been some sort of ruler or something. As Jack burst into the cell the man turned away, Rose nearly cried as she saw what adorned the strange mans back. Thick, deep cuts caused by constant whipping, she turned to Jack,

"Why?"

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start. Rose wasn't there, wasn't by his side like every other time when he had woken. He felt slightly better, he had more energy but his mind didn't feel right, like there was something in the back of his mind that didn't belong. He felt a sudden pain explode down his back, but it wasn't his pain. He cried out as it happened again, the pain was too real to ignore; it felt like his back was being torn apart. He heard screams of agony echo through his mind, then they took words, one word being repeated over and over,

_Help_

_

* * *

_

Rose heard him crying out as she approached the med room he was in. She and Jack ran into the room; he was collapsed on the floor yelling in pain trying to tear at his back. Jack, being more professional about the situation, ran to him while Rose stood by the door glued to the floor in shock and horror. Then the screaming of agony stopped; the Doctor lay on the floor drenched in sweat, panting heavily.

"Doctor what happened?" Jack asked gently.

"I dunno, just felt like I was … I was being whipped or something." Jack's face darkened,

"Why would you feel something like that?"

"It was like I was sharing some ones pain, but it wasn't mine how should I know?"

"Well it happened to you!" Jack almost yelled in growing frustration

"Jack!" Rose yelled and then indicated him to come over to her. "Do you reckon this has summat to do with that bloke in the cell?"

"Why would it?"

"Well you remembered what you said about the energy draining thing well maybe it connects their minds or something, like y'know in the books."

"Rose that's- hey how long have you been reading books, the Rose Tyler I knew only read magazines."

Rose looked annoyed,

"Well what do you think of it?"

"I think you gonna have to ask clever clogs over there," he said pointing at the Doctor. Rose rolled her eyes at Jack before going over to help the Doctor.

* * *

Rose took along time, with some of Jacks help, to explain everything to the Doctor. He didn't interrupt, just sat there on the white bed leaning against pillows looking thoughtful. He started to speak,

"Well" but his words were cut off as Jacks comms link beeped loudly. He listened to the voices on the other end of the line, the Doctor and Rose couldn't quite make out what was being said, but from the look on Jacks face they could see it wasn't good news. Jack cursed and swore violently down the link before turning it off. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Jack into a questioning look.

"Its bloody well happened again!" Yelled Jack angrily

"What?" said the Doctor in a calm voice which only heightened Jacks temper.

"That Goddamn Dark Lord had been killing my bleedin' staff off that's what!"

"Oh dear," offered Rose in a timid voice.

"Well Doctor time to show your doctor skills off, your gonna help with examinations." The Doctor did not look very impressed,

"Do I have to?"

"Now don't sound like a whining kid Doctor you're bloody well helping out, and no puppy faces!" Jack then marched them out of the med room down towards the cells. But what they would see remained a mystery, and what they would see was not going to be pretty.

**Well come on review! You must know where that button is so go ahead and press it; it doesn't have to be a lot 1 or 2 words to make me write faster, so go on! I know you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok it seems to me that I'm not exactly that popular but I'm carrying this story on thanks to my co writer, Shrink to be and One of the Riddles you're all great!**

The two of Us- Chapter 6

_But what they would see remained a mystery, and what they would see was not going to be pretty._

* * *

They all stood in the small blank lift. They watched Jack punch in a number, then stood in awkward silence until the Doctor broke the silence,

"Jack, you never explained why did you try to beat me up?"

"You left me, why?"

"Jack… I didn't even know you were alive… you were dead…" The Doctor trailed into silence.

"Then why… why am I alive?"

"The bad wolf," Rose's small voice shook as she said the words. Jack looked at the Doctor with raised eyebrows, he simply nodded.

"Rose… she took the time vortex into her head, she burned the daleks, saved the world and me, and she must have brought you back to life."

"But you died, you regenerated… you lied to me!" realised Rose, "I'm the reason you had to regenerate, aren't I?" Just then the lift dinged,

"We haven't got time for this," said Jack shoving them out of the lift. As the Doctor was being pulled away he saw the tears shining on Rose's face, leaving tear tracks, just like when she had saved him.

* * *

"Take a good look Doctor," Jacks voice broke his train of thoughts, the Doctor just felt the urge to find a quiet place and break down, alone… that was the way it always was and would be… he would have to be alone.

The Doctor focused on the body before him. It was the joker kid that had served them the disgusting stew. He lay in the centre of the corridor, his grey uniform crumpled. There was no blood, no bruising no signs that he was dead, he could have been sleeping, but the as the head was turned towards the Doctor he saw the open glazed eyes. The face was frozen in the expression of panic, the blue eyes wide in panic. The other guards were panicked, the Doctor saw why, the door to the darkened cell was wide open and the cell was empty.

"19," muttered Jack shaking his head. "Wasn't his time, he shouldn't have suffered this fate should he?"

"No, he had so much ahead of him," said another guard.

"Sir who's going to send the letter to his folks?" A few more questions were directed towards Jack, who by this time had had enough of them,

"RIGHT YOU LOT, CLEAR OFF! JUST LET THE DOCTOR HERE GET ON WITH IT, GO ON SHOO!" The small group of guards looked scared then ran off as fast as they could without falling over.

"Here," said Jack softly passing the Doctor his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor nodded his thanks; he didn't feel like he could talk. He scanned the kid, the screwdriver beeping quietly. Jack watched patiently before asking,

"So what does the Doctor think of this?"

"There is nothing wrong with the kid, it seems all his organs stopped simultaneously, wait look there's a tear here, just here in his skin you see it."

"None of the others had a tear in them."

"The screwdriver brought the freshest injuries to the surface of the skin," murmured the Doctor, before they both yelped in shock.

The cut had split all the way down the guard's side as a thick fountain of blood poured out of his body. When it stopped they looked at what else had come out of his side; all of his organs had come out of his side, each one shrivelled and dry. Jack looked disgusted, the Doctor was doing his very best not to throw up, but in this occasion his best just wasn't enough. Jack patted his back sympathetically as his whole body heaved.

"Hey that's a first a squeamish doctor!" someone jested in the background; the guards started to laugh but were quickly silenced as they saw what had caused the Doctor to throw up.

"Deal with it," ordered Jack, as he pulled the Doctor to his feet and pulled him down the corridor. Rose got up off the seat that she had sat on just outside the corridor all the cells were in. She saw them and helped Jack hold the Doctor's weight. Now things had moved from bad to worse, they had a homicidal psychopath lose on the ship…

**Do tell me what you think, come I know you want to!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Great big shout to my co writer, Shrink to be and One of the Riddles! On with the story!**

The Two of Us- Chapter 7

_Now things had moved from bad to worse, they had a homicidal psychopath lose on the ship…_

* * *

"You alright?"

"Yeah, well I've been better but I'll be fine."

"Good now your better Doctor, Rose you get some sleep, Doctor follow me," typical Jack, instant orders.

"Hey maybe I don't want to go to sleep!" Rose said down his ear very loud.

"Rose, look you've been awake for twenty seven hours go to bed!" The Doctor had to agree with Jack, she did look really tired.

"Yeah, Rose you look tired, besides what could possibly go wrong with a quick kip?"

Rose stifled a yawn,

"Ok, but you two get back here before I sleep to long, I don't want to miss any action!" Jack performed a mock salute before marching the Doctor out of the room.

Rose lay down on the bed, it was very comfortable. She pulled the sheets around her and quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Damn air vents!" the shadowed figure cursed. He had been crammed up in the air vents for one day and a half, after he had escaped his cell. All he wanted was to be free, to be able to live his life again. To go home. That's all he wanted to go home, the co-ordinates had been right, this ship was where it wasn't supposed to be, his home was meant to be here, but it wasn't. So where had it gone?

* * *

"So Jack how did you get into this operation?" The Doctor asked as they walked down the corridors.

"After you left me?" Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Jack, I've already said I'm sorry, I didn't know you were alive or anything."

"It's ok, no hard feelings, not anymore, I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that you made a mistake." The Doctor nodded, he understood, there were a lot of things he would just have to live with too.

"I nearly starved on that thing before they came. Stupid people were more worried about the planet, about just being alive, to come up and see if there were any survivors. When they finally did I was taken down to the planet again. And well there's not much to tell except I got better, helped build this and got a job on it." He explained indicating the ship.

"Would explain why you all have stuff you're not meant to on this, I mean tractor beams and your somewhere you're not meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"This ship is right where Galifrey was."

* * *

Rose lay asleep on the bed; she had little idea that a darkened figure had just lowered himself silently from the air vent in the ceiling. He walked over to her silently, his bare feet padding gently on the thick carpet. She was what he needed to get what he wanted, a hostage. He found paper and a pen, time to leave a message. When he'd finished, he bundled the pretty blonde girl up in her bed covers. He gagged her mouth and carefully pushed her up into the vent.

Rose found herself in a narrow tunnel, she was impossibly wrapped up in her covers, and she just couldn't get out of them. She tried to scream through her gag as a figure crawled down the vent towards her. All she saw was a flash of light on metal and her world went black.

**Dun dun durn, ok I'll give up on the cliffhanger music thing. Come on then press the little review button and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, a big shout to One of the Riddles (I swear you are breaking records for being my fastest reviewer) and my co writer, and last but not least all you other guys who reviewed, thanks!**

The Two of Us- Chapter 8

_All she saw was a flash of light on metal and her world went black. _

* * *

She was alive, why was she alive? And more to the point where was she?

Rose felt nothing but terror, she was still wrapped up in her sheets and was still bundled up in a vent and still had a gag covering her mouth. She saw the figure, and tried to ask him who he was, but all that came out was incomprehensible muffled noises.

She felt like the darkness was pushing down on her, she felt a slight prick in her arm, and then she saw his face, but was unable to move…

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jack had gone from calm to crazy in the space of two seconds after the Doctor's words.

"What I said, this ship is right where Galifrey once was." The Doctor's words echoed down the corridor, as Jack found himself lost for words.

"How… how do you know this?"

"The TARDIS told me," The doctor told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Jack's face told him it was rather the opposite, so he was forced to explain.

"I have a psychic link with my TARDIS; I've been alone so long she's basically my best friend." Jack looked at him as though he'd lost it, then shook his head,

"We should tell Rose."

"Ok, then can I see my TARDIS?" asked the Doctor looking as innocent as possible, Jack looked at him sceptically,

"Don't push your luck buster." It was the Doctor's turn to be lost for words.

"Buster?" he muttered to himself as he followed Jack back towards the room they had left Rose in.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door,

"Rose? Rose is it ok if we come in?" There was no answer.

The Doctor shrugged,

"I'm guessing that's a yes you can come in." Jack stepped inside,

"Rose? Rose where are you?" The panic in his voice became more obvious as the Doctor tried to push his way into the room.

"Rose look this isn't funny, nice trick now where are you?" Jack's wide eyes surveying the room, then he saw the Doctor at the table clutching a piece of paper, he looked up from it.

"Rose is gone," there was evident pain in his voice. "I promised Jackie I'd look after her." Jack walked over and read the paper; he then burst into a fit of violent swearing. The Doctor just watched this take place, and then looked back at the paper.

_I've got your pretty blonde friend here, if you look for her she will die, so just do as I say. I want your TARDIS time lord, I want to be off the cursed ship, and I want my revenge. You have 'till Earth sundown to comply with my wishes or who knows. It's a deadline, but at the end of this one someone could be dead…_

**Ok I know it's a short chapter but I can't think of the next bit right now, you'll get that in the next update very soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cheers for the reviews, as per usual the shouts go to my co writer, One of the Riddles and Shrink to be (Jesus you guys really do hang on to this!) and on with the story!**

The Two of us- Chapter 9 (Oh my god really chapter 9??)

_I've got your pretty blonde friend here, if you look for her she will die, so just do as I say. I want your TARDIS time lord, I want to be off the cursed ship, and I want my revenge. You have 'till Earth sundown to comply with my wishes or who knows. It's a deadline, but at the end of this one someone could be dead…_

* * *

"Jack! Jack!" but Jack was far to busy swearing to notice until the Doctor really did yell,

"JACK, when the hell is Earth sundown?" Jack stood there in shock for a moment before leaping into action. He punched a random seeming code into his battered wristwatch-with a few added touches.

"Right in comparison to here we have… damn… We only have three hours to save her." The Doctor swore in Galifrean.

"How the hell are we gonna do that? We have no idea where to look!" Jack punched the wall, leaving a rather big dent in it but he also bruised his knuckles, as he continued to swear, the Doctor stood there thinking.

"The TARDIS, I could use the TARDIS to find her."

Jack looked up from his purpling knuckles,

"How the hell do I know you won't just disappear?" The Doctor was actually deeply offended by this question.

"Its Rose," his voice started to break. "I wouldn't leave her, I couldn't leave her. How could you even say that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just what you always do, why couldn't you leave her?"

"I… I need her," tears started to run down his face. "I love her, but now I'm gonna loose her…" He vigorously rubbed his eyes, and decided not to talk anymore, the lump in his throat was making that impossible.

"Lets get her back then, we'll have her back and this solved within that three hours he gave us, maybe with enough time to sit down and have a banana!" The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at Jack, who also burst out laughing. Then Jack stopped and straightened up like a butler,

"Your ship is this way sir." He said attempting a posh British accent, but failing miserably.

"Stick to the American, that was crud, the worst accent I've ever heard!"

* * *

She heard chuckling in the dark as the shadowed face loomed over hers. She recognised it, she tried to shout to scream, anything. But the drug had already taken its toll; she was completely paralysed, but was horribly aware of what was going on and her precarious situation. The evil chuckling sounded again,

"Fun how useful a quick trip in the hospital area of this stinking ship can be."

He was silent again, the started to drag her by the collar. She felt her top come up and start to rub against her neck, then to her horror started to put pressure on it. She was struggling enough to breath through the gag, without being half strangled to death by her own top.

She was dragged for what felt like hours, then they broke out into a hospital area.

"Ha-ha deserted, no escape for you my dear; I hope your friends get here in time, the path you're gonna leave them is not so yellow brick road." Rose's eyes widened she saw him coming towards her with a surgical knife.

"Scared yet?" he asked.

* * *

Jack and the Doctor went past the CCTV control room, they were going towards the TARDIS when one of the guards stopped them, and he looked rather shocked.

"Sir…sir you… you might wanna see this…" he stuttered helplessly. When Jack stormed in the other guards looked scared as well. One of them pointed wordlessly at one of the screens, the hospital department. They rewound it slightly, and as they did Jacks hand flew to his mouth. The Doctor had hung back and he now asked,

"Jack? Jack what is it? What's wrong?" Jack turned around, pain evident in his face,

"Doctor, I'm … I'm so sorry…" Then the Doctor saw the image frozen on the screen, his hearts stopped…

**Next update very very soon so there's no need to go mad, but just incase I'm going to hide in a very secure location…**


	10. Chapter 10

The Two of Us – Chapter 10 (oh god… 10 chapters yikes it sounds like a lot for me, I'm not usually so dedicated.)

"_Doctor, I'm … I'm so sorry…" Then the Doctor saw the image frozen on the screen, his hearts stopped…_

"Of course that's not what's stuck there, we just sort of paused it there," said Jack. He pressed the play button. The Doctor watched the screen with growing horror, until he couldn't watch anymore.

"I'm sorry Doctor… there's just no way she could have survived that… I'm sorry it's over…" The Doctor slid to the floor, leaning against the wall; he felt hot tears slide down his face. It had finally happened, he'd lost her. Jack was barking orders at the guards but the Doctor didn't really hear. The images were floating round his head; he saw it again and again. Then he gasped as he saw it in a new light; from the point of view of the attacker.

* * *

Billy was new there, new on board the ship and he was scared, he didn't know what had killed his best and only friend the other day, and rumours that a monster was on the loose made him literally shake. All he could do was hope it was just a drill, though from the hustle and bustling of the officers it seemed a slim hope.

"You wanna fag?" one of the older guys asked. The older guy was Joe, he was well known down there because he had fought in the overseas war of Tetro, an old hardened veteran; that kind of thing gained you a lot of respect on a ship like this. Billy nodded as Joe got his pack out; they were a new make, the smoke had been perfected to smell of lemon. But Billy wondered why the hell it was important for the smoke to smell nice, as far as he was concerned smoke was just smoke. Just as they were lighting up their boss came down.

"Put 'em out," he ordered. "And follow me, no questions." They loyally did as they were told, after all this guy did give them their cash, why should they argue?

They followed to the hospital room, just outside their Captain told them of the battle plan,

"Right, manoeuvre four, guns at the ready, we're looking for a blonde girl, late teens, anyone else in there shoot 'em!"

"Yes Sir," they said, nodding, such good little soldiers. They readied their guns and slowly and cautiously opened the door.

They poked their heads round the door, raising their guns. The burst into the room with their guns raised; ready to shoot. They saw signs of a struggle, some blood smeared on the floor and on worktops. Then they saw her, the girl they were looking for. She was slim and blonde, but heavily bruised, bloodied and showing signs of shock.

"Rose, you're ok…" they heard their boss say, since when did Captain Jack care for anyone. They watched as he enveloped the girl in a hug.

Joe knelt down and rubbed his fingers in some of the blood; he looked at Billy and shook his head. It was fake blood, and they suspected the blood on the girl was fake too, but why? They tried to tell their Captain but he wasn't listening he was too busy comforting the shocked girl. Only bad could come of this, why the hell would fake blood be everywhere? Jack led the girl past them, they couldn't be sure but they would have sworn she smiled maliciously towards them.

* * *

The Doctor was seeing the images in his head. The same again and again. The man cutting Rose, her life's blood slowly draining away; the fear evident, the Doctor started to shake, though he didn't realise it. The man had then forced Rose to face the screen, her pretty face covered in blood, bruises and some strange greenish stuff. He'd then forced her out of sight; at this point involuntary shudders ran down the Doctor's back. She'd then been thrown back into the room; the man simply gone, like he'd never been there. The Doctor had his suspicions that there was a way into an air vent in the camera's blind spot so he'd escaped notice.

He was shaken by someone,

"Sir, she's alive… she made it, Captain Jack found her." But for some reason the Doctor felt foreboding, a warning? No, Rose was alive that's all that mattered, at the time.

* * *

Jack took her to a room where he made sure that there was enough security to protect her, when he stepped outside of the room the Doctor was stood there.

"Rose is alive, be happy, why aren't you happy?" Jack was concerned by the blank look the Doctor gave him.

"Jack something is out of place here, he said we had to save her, why give her back?"

"No Doctor, what's out of place here is that you're being thick, for the first time in your life can't you just be happy by the chain of events?" the Doctor shook his head and entered the room.

"Aw Doctor I just spent ages setting the alarm!" Jack yelled after him.

"Well unset it then," was the Doctor's reply.

The Doctor walked around the bed and sat on the chair near Rose's bed. He shook her gently but she stayed asleep. Just then he heard a muffled thumping noise, it was coming from above him. He stood on the chair and found an air vent opening, curious he pulled it down. He had to stretch slightly to get his head in there, nearly there-

He yelled as he fell to the floor. Rose had grabbed his ankles and yanked him to the floor. Only she wasn't Rose Tyler, the eyes of Rose Tyler were above him in the air vent.

"Who the heck are you?" The man seemed to pull the face off.

"This stuff is amazing, quick set plastic, perfect to copy something. Like say a face, I was gonna make Rose Tyler kill you, or so it would seem; but no, you have to be you and find her."

"Who are you?" The Doctor was in shock, as if Rose would ever kill him, as if it would ever seem that way.

"My name is- well that doesn't really matter, all you can know is that I'm having your TARDIS and I'm out of this stupid place. Look familiar?" He asked innocently as he dangled Rose's TARDIS key in front of the Doctor's stricken face.

"And where are you gonna go?" the Doctor asked in a strangled voice, one so unlike his own.

"Where do you think? Galifrey, though I would like to know why I came here in some rubbish Earth ship and yet I find no Galifrey, where the heck has it gone?"

"It was destroyed in the war…"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that again, what bloody war?"

"The bloody time war! And you must be the one time lord who didn't show up to help! We thought you were dead other wise you would have come; I was spat on coz you didn't show up! And can you tell me why? You probably can't can you? You were my brother, I thought I lost you and you were alive, how come you never came home? You made that promise…"

"Doctor? Oh god I didn't know, my communications blacked out, my ship crashed and died, and I didn't know anything. I needed you and I tried to contact you with my mind but you were never there… I'm so so sorry."

"It's too late for that now Kodey, Galifrey doesn't exist, and I can't accept that you're real. How can you be after all this time?"

"Aw Theta you always did too much thinking, I'm as real as ever and on my last regeneration I might add. Oh I've missed you."

"Me too." They hugged until they heard the door open,

"What the hell is going on?" It was Jack; they heard a single bang of a gun. The Doctor's blood ran cold, Kodey collapsed before him, blood trailing from the back of his head. Jack looked chuffed with himself,

"Saved you again mate!" he said almost cheerfully. But the Doctor felt blind rage course through his veins,

"You bloody well killed my brother!" he screamed; Jack's face fell as the Doctor launched himself at him. With cries of pain from both sides they wrestled on the floor, aiming punches and kicks at each other. Soon both were bruised and bloodied. The Doctor was sporting a bruised cheek, black eye and a bleeding nose. Jack was suffering similar injuries but he could feel the fact that he was dangerously close to swallowing a couple of teeth. They crashed heavily into a wall; then Jack got himself in a position to throw the Doctor across the room. He pushed the Doctor's weight with both his arms and legs and the Doctor slammed into the air vent.

Time seemed to slow as Rose fell out; she had slowly wormed her way to the very edge. She fell head first; there was a sickening crunch as she hit the bed posts. The Doctor and Jack sat on either side of the room in shock, two still bodies littering the no-mans land between them. They both felt the hot, salty tears run down their faces. It was their entire fault that Rose had gone, them and their tempers. If only they could have controlled themselves maybe Rose wasn't wouldn't be gone. If only there was a way to save her now…

**Yikes this is 5 pages long on word; I've never done something this long for fanfic, and please don't try to kill me right now otherwise you'll never hear the end of this story. Maybe it will be happy maybe it won't, mwhahahaaaa (Ok very bad evil laugh), but I've got the power to swing it either way here, and I'm not gonna ask what you want, I'll wager you all want nice happy ending, well maybe with enough reviews I could be tempted to do as I'm told, what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, the usual shouts apply.**

The Two of Us- Chapter 11 (First time I've ever seen chapter 11)

_The Doctor and Jack sat on either side of the room in shock, two still bodies littering the no-mans land between them. They both felt the hot, salty tears run down their faces. It was their entire fault that Rose had gone, them and their tempers. If only they could have controlled themselves maybe Rose wasn't wouldn't be gone. If only there was a way to save her now…_

* * *

"Save her!" yelled Jack across the room, the tears staining his face. It wasn't fair, he had just found his two friends again, now one had been taken from him, the other probably would leave him all over again.

Jack looked at the Doctor; he was sitting there, leaning on the wall, looking numb and shocked. He had just found his brother then lost him, and he was nervous of what Jack would do to him. The Doctor felt the tears run down his face as he crawled towards the still body of Rose Tyler. He tried for a pulse, heavily doubting there would be one, and he was right, there wasn't. The Doctor then searched in vain for a pulse on his brother, there wasn't one, there never would be again.

Jack watched as the sobs made the Doctor's whole body shake. Jack knew they had both lost, there was no winner. Jack crawled over to the Doctor and put his arms around him, Jack saw no point in holding a grudge. But the Doctor shrugged him off.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, voice full of emotion. "It's all I ever do, people die coz of me. Surely that makes me no better than a murderer?"

Jack knew that it wasn't the Doctor's fault, in every war there would be a death, in every decision there would be consequences and there was no way to prevent that. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor again, and this time the Doctor hugged Jack back. They both buried their heads into each other's shoulders and cried freely for what they had both lost.

They heard the door open and a guard put his head around the door; he was just in time to see his captain and boss kiss this strange man on the cheek. He then backed out of the door to leave them to it; if it got serious he wasn't going to be there to witness it.

"Can't you do something?" asked Jack, he then felt the Doctor, who still had his head resting on Jack's shoulder, shake his head.

"I'm sorry, I caused this," Jack tried to comfort the Doctor, who wasn't buying it.

Jack on the other hand didn't give up, "What was he like?" he motioned to the body of the Doctor's dead brother. The Doctor looked at him then said,

"His name was Kodey; I travelled with him for a bit, he was older. He was always better than me, wiser, better with a TARDIS, smarter, but he didn't show it, instead of teasing me about being thick in comparison to him he taught me everything he knew. He was always there when I needed him, but… when he needed me I wasn't there, and that was just once. He sent a SOS message to me, but I couldn't… why couldn't I get there in time? Why couldn't I save him? I should have done, but I couldn't. If I had this would never have happened, he would have fought in the war, maybe survived when the others burned. But he never turned up for the war, the others teased him through me, saying he was a coward, but he never showed up. He was assumed dead, they knew he would have come if I was there, but he never did. And now, I find him alive and you killed him… just like that…"

Jack was so upset; he hadn't known what if he had done? Would he have still shot?

"Can't you save Rose?"

The Doctor looked at him, pain burning in his eyes,

"I'll try."

**Ahhh, too short a chapter, sorry, I'll update soon though, tell me what you think!! Please! And if you have any story ideas I'll take em onboard for the next chappie!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**OK as usual shouts go to the usual people and thank you to all my reviewer coz you all rock and are real nice! The only reason I'm writing this is because I would like to clarify that this will end happily so have no fear! And I would like to add there is a slight Torchwood reference in this, call it what Jack did before he went to Torchwood but had the same dreams as in "Small Worlds". So on with the story! **

The Two of Us- Chapter 12

"_I'll try."_

"Do more than try, save her!"

"Look Jack I can only do my best! Yes I love her but sometimes that's just not enough!"

Jack looked hurt at the Doctor's outburst, he understood. Jack had seen his men die, suffocated by the not so nice fairies, the rose petals falling from their mouths and him left alive. Jack nodded as he swallowed his sadness, he'd done his best to get one man breathing again, but it just hadn't happened, there were too many rose petals down his throat.

The Doctor lifted his brother and then said to Jack,

"Bring Rose; we have to get both of them out."

Jack nodded understanding; he didn't think his voice was strong enough for talking. Jack led the way down to the TARDIS stowed away in a small hangar bay. No one was outside it so they would be undisturbed. The Doctor laid Kodey on the floor as he fished out his TARDIS key and unlocked the door.

Once inside the Doctor led Jack to the med bay. He laid down Kodey; he was beyond saving, the bullet that had come out of Jacks gun had torn directly into his brain, Kodey was beyond brain dead now. The Doctor had Rose laid down near all the equipment, he scanned her head and found some brain activity.

He smiled to Jack, "We have some hope," he muttered as a sensitive machine searched for a pulse, and found a very weak one. Jack feel asleep while the Doctor worked on Rose's brain and broken skull, he carefully sorted the pressure and fluid levels within the skull, then fixed her skull. She had gone into a coma, all they could do was hope that she would wake from it.

* * *

In the Doctor's normal style as soon as he was sure Rose was in a stable enough condition for him to leave he did so, removing the TARDIS from the ship, there was no point in trying to remove the ship, they had every right to go into blank space, but on second thoughts he decided to pull the ship closer to earth into the correct timeline. Problem solved, and Jack would be staying with him.

As soon as the TARDIS was in the vortex he checked on Rose, she was getting over the injury quickly, he then saw Kodey; he knew what to do with Kodey.

* * *

He landed on a quiet forest planet, it was so small it could have been a moon; the planet was uninhabited so there would be no one to disturb him. He built; with Jacks help, a small table or wood to lay Kodey on. As soon as Kodey was on there he burned the wood. Jack left the Doctor to his mourning.

As soon as the tears stopped forming in the Doctor's eyes he looked skywards. Blue and red lights chased each other across the sky, twisting through the stars. A glistening pinkish moon was half in shadow, the aurora of the of the sky lighting the shadowed half with pale light making it look like a grey colour. He watched the smoke from the fire lift and twist free of the trees, the blaze below making the smoke yellow almost like a lifeline was threading through it. The free smoke fled to the stars, the Doctor smiled slightly, the stars. That was where Kodey would have gone, now Kodey was free, the body housing his soul had turned to ash, his soul free to travel where it so desired, for all eternity.

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS, and they stayed on the planet waiting for Rose to awake. They waited for weeks, Jack and the Doctor leaving the TARDIS occasionally to watch the skies, mostly at night, the skies were purist at night. The aurora danced across the sky every night, the stars sparkled every night and the moon shone every night.

* * *

After five weeks Rose woke from her coma, they waited a further six for her to be able to walk, and then they showed her the sky outside. The warm planet was a perfect place for her to stay outside and get better. She even wandered the forest alone and found beautiful roses with red and blue petals that danced in the slight breath of wind, just like the aurora had reached into the very soul of the flowers. They left after four months sat on the planet, Jack wanted to go to Earth, and Rose wanted to see her mum.

* * *

They took Jack to Cardiff, that was where he wanted to go, where he wanted to set up Torchwood Cardiff, he wanted to prepare the human race for aliens.

After Rose had seen her Mum, who slapped the Doctor for letting her get hurt. He took Rose back to the planet she had grown to love. And as the aurora danced in the sky she said softly,

"Is it always gonna be this way?"

"What way?"

"Just us, me and you?"

"Yes, the two of us, chasing through the stars for all eternity." Rose laughed softly into his shoulder, and hugged him, what would she do without him? She then looked skywards and saw a shooting star glide across the sky, the seemed to happen a lot more often here. She made her wish.

I wish it will always be the two of us… for all eternity… seeing the stars.

* * *

**Say hi to the end people, coz that was it! I told you it would end happily didn't I?**


End file.
